Several conventional golf training aid devices exist for helping a golfer improve their golf swing, thereby improving the stability and accuracy of the golfer's swing. Some of these training aid devices are designed to be attached to club grips of golf clubs, while other devices may be worn by the golfer.
Among other golf grip and swing techniques, a golf swing takeaway may be one of the key elements of the swing that can ruin the rest of the motion if not executed properly. Most beginner golfers are generally prone to make mistake in the golf swing takeaway that may lead to further swing plane errors in the backswing, resulting and adversely affecting downswing stroke and further contributing to impact problems.
Although many golf training devices aid in improving posture and swing alignment, other devices may be beneficial for reducing swing plane errors in the backswing and downswing.